


Panic

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Peter has a panic attack, Wade is there to help him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty of my challenge and my generator gave me spideypool.
> 
> I'm sensing a pattern with these bloody stories, haha, I need to write something light-hearted next. Anyway, to clarify, Peter is a Junior, Wade is a senior- for the sake of this story at least. 
> 
> But, all of this aside, enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

A car backfired in the street and Peter jumped a mile in the air, falling against the lockers with a loud crash. He winced at the too-loud and placed a hand on his chest, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. But, as the hazy cloud of anxiety settled over his mind, he knew that the effort was fruitless and slid down the lockers, cradling his head in his hands, breath coming out in harsh pants. 

He shook his head softly and rested his forehead on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of memories. 

_ The barrel of a gun, pointed straight at his chest. Fear bubbling in his throat, fingers shaking as he begged the man not to shoot.  _

Peter whined pitifully and wrapped his hands in his hair, tugging forcefully on the strands. 

**Give me your money.** **_I don’t have any._ ** **Your phone then.** **_I left it at home, please, don’t shoot._ ** **That watch will do, looks expensive.** **_It was my dad’s, please._ **

He rocked himself softly, chest aching and eyes stinging, and whimpered, shaking his head. 

_ A gunshot. He flinched, expecting pain, but nothing came.  _ **_UNCLE BEN!_ **

Someone tripped over his feet, “Dude, what the fuck?!” They yelled. 

“S-Sorry.” Peter stammered, tucking his feet further towards himself, “I’m sorry.” 

“You will be.” He growled. 

“Are you fucking stupid?!” Someone else yelled, the voice sounded familiar, but Peter couldn’t place it. There was a loud bang from the lockers across from him and Peter jumped away from it, curling tighter around himself. 

“You can see that he’s not with it and your response is to fucking threaten him?! That’s my boyfriend, fuck face, I should fucking knock your teeth down your throat.” 

_ Wade.  _ Peter lifted his head, staring at the lockers across from him with blurry vision, and called out to his boyfriend. 

“Wade.” He croaked, reaching out for his boyfriend with a shaky hand, “Please.” 

The teen that Wade had been dealing with fell to the floor in a pile of uncoordinated limbs as he boyfriend dropped him and rushed to his side, dropping to his knees beside him. 

“Are you okay, Baby Boy? Are you hurt?” Wade whispered, cupping his cheeks and wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs, bright blue eyes shining with concern. 

“I can’t.” Peter panted, fingers curling around Wade’s wrists in a vice-like grip, “Wade.” 

Wade made a soft noise and pitched himself forward, somehow managing to pull Peter into his lap with his legs, “You’re okay, Petey Pie. I’ve got you. You’re okay now. You’re safe. I’m here.” 

Peter buried his face in Wade’s chest, letting his boyfriend’s calming scent wash over him, and let go of Wade’s wrists to fist the front of his shirt. Wade dropped his hands from Peter’s face and wrapped them around his shoulders, rubbing soothing patterns into his spine as he whispered sweet-nothings into Peter’s ear. 

“Can you try to match my breathing, baby?” Wade whispered, “Please?” 

Peter nodded and pressed one hand to Wade’s chest, dropping the other one to his own chest. He cringed and forced himself to take a deep, shuddering breath, trying his best to match the stability of Wade’s own breathing. 

“That’s good, Baby Boy, you’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so good. Keep breathing for me, Pete.” He whispered, continuing his aimless drawing on Peter’s spine, and rested his mouth against the top of Peter’s head, not kissing, just resting, letting him know that he was there. 

“I love you so much and I’m right here. I’m not going to let you go. You’re safe. Nothing will hurt you while I’m here.” 

“Wade.” Peter breathed, drawing in another desperate breath, “Wade.” 

“You’re safe. You’re protected. You’re not alone. You’re loved. I love you.” Wade responded, briefly tightening his grip on Peter, “I love you. I’m here.” 

Peter drew in another shuddering breath, his chest still heaving but breathing much more regulated than it had been before Wade’s arrival, “Wade.” 

“Good boy.” Wade praised and pressed a kiss against his temple, “You’re so good. You’re doing so well. Just keep doing what you’re doing, honey, just keep breathing deep. I’m right here. I’m not going. I’ll stay for as long as you need me.” 

“I always need you.” Peter rasped, forehead pressing hard against Wade’s chest, getting as close as he physically could. 

“Then I’ll always be here.” Wade whispered, “Right here, with you in my arms. I’ll always be here and I’ll always love you.” 

Peter nodded his head and whimpered softly, “I want to go home.” 

Wade nodded and pressed a soft kiss into his hair, “So, let’s go home.” 

“But, I have school.” Peter whined, smiling softly when Wade pulled himself to his feet, dropping Peter down to stand by himself, but kept an arm firmly wrapped around his waist. 

“Fuck school.” Wade hissed, “Your mental health matters more to me than your grades. Besides, your grades are impeccable, you can afford to skip one day. We’re going home.” 

Peter nodded, not having the energy to argue with his boyfriend and laid his head on Wade’s shoulder as they walked out of the main doors towards Wade’s bike.

He knew that the best thing for him was curling up on the sofa in Wade’s apartment with his favourite comfort foods and a cheesy 80s comedy and, for the umpteenth time in their year of dating, Peter felt thankful for his boyfriend. 

If there was one thing that he could count on, it was Wade. He would always be there, one of the few constants in his life, aside from May and Tony, and he loved him for it. 

In the darkest of times, every needed a light to guide them and Wade was his.


End file.
